


My sweet Kili

by witchesdelite



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Love, Loving Thorin, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss, Smut, Soulmates, Sweet, Watersports, caring thorin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdelite/pseuds/witchesdelite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay just wanted sweet bondage/ watersports pure smut my first ever watersports kinda prompt whitewash???</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sweet Kili

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverFountains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/gifts), [Taurnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurnil/gifts), [kitsune45](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsune45/gifts).



Kili trashes against his bonds, with sweat running down his brow, he tries to cry out but the gag in his mouth snuffles his calls, the fabric is soaking wet due to hours of crying out, his wrist red raw where his metal wrist cuffs have rubbed against his skin, his breeches were soaked to the skin where he had tried to hold his bladder but had found it impossible after two hours and allowed the substance to flood out of him.

He laid chained to a metal bed in his uncle’s dungeons awaiting his uncles return shivering in his damp clothing, his hair clung to his face as he thrashed trying to free himself _why oh why did I not listen to my brother?_ he asks himself for the millionth time.

" Well, Well what have we got here?" his Uncle's voice floods through the room before he can even see him, he turns his head as far as he can with the black collar pressed against his neck, he can feel a finger trail up his leg towards his wet groin and feels his uncle squeeze his manhood " My dirty little slut" he whispers as the brunet feels excitement wash over his body.

Thorin grins loosening the grip on his Lovers throbbing cock " do you like being treated like this my little whore" he whispers moving his hands up to his beloveds bare chest rolling his nipple in between his fingers smiling at the moans of delight coming from his young love " Do you like being chained there helpless?" He takes Kili nipple in his mouth biting and lapping at the hard bud.

Kili thrust his hips into the air willing His beloved to touch his erection, which he seems to purposely missing his shaft. Kili lets out a frustrated groan flopping his head down onto the metal bed. " I think you need a remind of Who you belong too" Thorin says with a mocking smile and takes out a pair of scissors and begins sniping at his nephews outerwear " You won't be needing these will you darling" he says chucking the wet breeches on the floor " Oh what do we have here!" he grins running his finger over a pair of red lace undies feeling his nephews bulge underneath.

Thorin takes out his cock and points his cock at his beloved " You thought it was okay to flirt with That...that elve in front of me!" he growls to his nephew " I am the king and you are mine" he says as hot steaming piss comes out of his shaft, he aims at the young dwarf covering him in the warm liquid " You are mine, I shall mark you as mine" he makes sure to aim at his beloved hair covering him all over.

Kili coughs under the gag as the strong smelly liquid hits his face and hair, he can feel the substance drip down on to his body. He can feel the gag being removed from his mouth and coughs " Do you understand little kee?" he says gripping his hand into his young loves long hair " You are mine" he growls in the youths ear when he does not have a reply he pulls tighter " answer me ".#`

"Yes I understand Uncle"he pants feeling his prick twitch against the lace, Thorin rubs his

hard on smiling at the wanton moans from his beloveds lips " Are you attached to these panties baby?" he asks breaking there play for a second when Kili shakes his head Thorin rips them from his skinny frame, revealing his hard prick and entrance " That is a gorgeous sight my lady" he says rubbing his hand along his beloveds hard cock.

Thorin moves his cock up to his loves face and slaps it against his cheek " Open wide, my little cock slut" he orders smiling as he watches the brunet part his lips he keeps his shaft just

out of reach watching as Kili sticks his tongue out reaching for his cock head lapping at the tip he looks at his uncle pleadingly with his big brown eyes, Thorin lets out a roaring laugh at his sad face and brings his cock closer to his lovers mouth Open up then baby" he says a little more gently and lets out a gasp as the brunet takes his sword into his hot mouth.

Kili laps at his lovers slit, playfully and bobs his head along his lovers shaft, he can taste his lovers natural juices and increases his speed winding his tongue around his prick and starts to hum around his cock running his teeth along the inside, Thorin quickly pulls away and he lets out a needy moan " Please Thorin" he begs.

The dwarven prince Unties the chain restraints placing a tender kiss onto the red flesh, when they had started sleeping together Thorin had promised his young lover he would never take him whilst bound and intended to keep his promise. " Okay baby lets get you off this table" He soothes undoing the last restrain on his ankle, he helps his beloved to his feet and brushes there lips together in a gentle kiss.

he grabs hold of Kili’s hand and leads him into their real bedroom instead of their fantasy room " I shall take you like the prince you are" he says gently undoing the black leather collar and chucking it onto the floor.

Kili gently fumbles with his lovers buttons kissing his chest as it is slowly exposed " You are so beautiful" Kili utters and tumbles with the laces in Thorin’s trousers, and slowly pulls down the breeches, gasping as his lovers manhood is exposed " Such a fine sword my king" Kili complements taking it back into his moist heat.

Thorin slowly takes his sword out of Kili’s mouth " I won't last much longer little Kee and I want to take you properly " he cups his face with both hands gazing into Kili’s big brown eyes " Will you allow me to take you properly?"Kili nods and walks over to the bed laying himself across th bed with his legs spread wide.His eyes move to his beloveds shaft and he smiles wickedly " Take me my lord, My King" he purrs spreading his legs even wider invitingly " Mark me as Yours" he orders smiling as he can see the desire in his lover's eyes.

Thorin crawls up the bed and grins wickedly as he reaches across to his bedside table and picks up the tub of lube that he kept there " You wish is my command" he purrs and sleeks up his large fingers, he slowly traces his beloveds hole with his index finger, teasing by slowly inserting the tip then withdrawing, smiling as his love moans frustrated.

" Thorin I need you now" Kili orders as he feels sweat run down his face, He begins to buck his hips trying to impale himself on his loves prick. He feels hands on his lover still his movements, and mowls grabbing at his bedding.

" Patience my love" Thorin tuts " You are young and must learn the best pleasure is worth waiting for" He says getting a naughty idea.

Kili moans as he feels his partner finally breech him, he can feel his body clutch around the digit but it quickly relaxes as His beautiful lover begins thrusting his finger in and out of his body.

" Your still wet for me" Thorin comments and removes his digit, grinning as the young dwarf lets out a little wail as he is suddenly empty, he brings his finger up to kili’s mouth and lets him suck on it" Do you want my cock inside you?" He asks then his grin widens as he notices the youths hard erection standing proud between his legs and Lines himself up with his young lover " do you want me inside you?".

" Yes Thorin, please I want you I need you , fill me up my love" Kili begs longing to feel the girth of his beautiful uncle. He can feel his partner slowly begin to thrust himself inside his wet heat.

Thorin lets out a groan as he fully seats himself inside his beloved Kili he immediately stills smiling at his Kili panting and moaning " Do you Desire me to move little kee?" he asks running his hands through his long sweat filled hair.

" Yes Uncle take pity move, please move" Kili pants thrusting himself against his lovers balls " move Thorin move". he begs wantonly.

" Beg me Little prince" he orders with a wicked grin on his face.

" Please My Lord, Please move, make me yours" He begs and lets out a yelp at his loves sudden movement as he pounds into his heat " thats it my Handsome,handsome love" Kili pants taking his prick in hand, rubbing his natural juices along the length of his cock

Thorin increases his speed as he can feel his orgasm approach fast " Kee my love I'm close" he grunts feeling his cock give an excited twitch, he lets his flow flood into the brunet as he continues to pound in to the young brunet.

Kili can feel his hands being moved to look down and see the large ringed hands of his beloved rubbing his hand along his cock " Come for me my lovely one" Thorin orders placing gentle kisses along the brunets neck. Kili can feel his balls tighten and allows pleasure to wash over him coming heavy onto The kings hands.

Thorin gently slips himself out of his young lover and grabs a near by rag wiping his hands clean then of his lovers essence, He hears a little snore and looks back at the feeling his heart melt as he watches his beloved Kili sleep. He slowly slides onto the bed wrapping him into a warm embrace and kisses his hairline snuggling into his side _My own, My beautiful precious Kili!._

　


End file.
